


to walk as a woman

by Halja



Category: Attila's Treasure - Stephan Grundy
Genre: (very light but still), Anal Fingering, Crossdressing, F/M, First Time, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: "[...]And shaman know more about women than other men. Kisteeva tell me . . ." she giggled. "When Gyula younger, he some man. He big man, warrior, then, he go two, three times a night, every time he sneak into women's garth. Then he hear first call as shaman, he walk as woman, learn what woman like—he so muchbetter!Herbs and wisdom together, he go maybe four or five times, pleasure in between, and no one care what he and Kisteeva do late at night. I heard older women say"—she was laughing openly now—"he become Gyula, first shaman of tribe, holy and not so much time for play, because otherwise, he become Kisteeva's fifth husband . . . and she eat him alive!"Certe cose si possono imparare con un viaggio tra i morti o una chiacchierata con gli dei e gli spiriti. Per quanto riguarda altri insegnamenti, invece, il metodo di apprendimento migliore è semplicemente mettersi per un po' nei panni di qualcun altro.[MMOM 2018 @LandediFandom]





	to walk as a woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feanoriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanoriel/gifts).



 

 

 

 _Erbe e saggezza,_ era solita dire Kisteeva a Bolkhoeva e alle altre fanciulle nella corte delle donne, quando i bracieri scaldavano la sera e il latte fermentato le scioglieva la lingua dietro i pochi denti che ancora le rimanevano in bocca. Certo, esistevano ben pochi nodi stretti e resistenti abbastanza per legargliela, ma con la fiamma liquida del khumiss a bagnarle la gola e colmarle lo stomaco, parlare diventava più semplice e più piacevole per lei come per tutti. E anche elargire consigli. Era bene che imparassero cosa aspettarsi dal mondo e dagli uomini fin da giovani, diceva. E chi meglio di lei, che di esperienza del mondo e pure degli uomini ne aveva avuta eccome, per insegnar loro tutto quel che dovevano sapere?

Non che insegnasse loro proprio tutto. Come ogni donna arrivata alla sua età con i fantasmi di tanti amanti, mariti e figli alle spalle, sapeva bene cosa tenere per sé. E cosa rivelare a poche elette, anche.

Che nelle loro vene scorresse lo stesso sangue o meno, Saganova era sempre stata la prima di quel circolo ristretto, o almeno lo era da che aveva memoria. A lei Kisteeva diceva sottovoce, _esercizio e pazienza._ E _comprensione,_ e _guida._ E altre cose più concrete e solide, scendendo talvolta perfino _troppo_ nei dettagli. Ma ormai Saganova era abituata a scacciare l’imbarazzo dai suoi pensieri, e anche quando non ci riusciva, sapeva metterlo da parte più in fretta che poteva. Se le sue intuizioni erano giuste, dopotutto, quei consigli in particolare sarebbero stati più utili a lei che a tutte le altre donne del campo.

Proprio in quel momento, chiusa nel morbido tepore di stoffe e tappeti del suo carro, se ne stava accertando mettendoli alla prova su Hagan. Un gemito basso e roco, quasi un ringhio, le confermò che aveva ragione. E la fece stringere attorno alle punte delle sue stesse dita.

Hagan le piaceva. Dubitava che i piani di sua nonna si sarebbero avverati, e benché non osasse pensare troppo a quelli del Gyula, sospettava che nemmeno quelli avrebbero mai dato frutto – ma Hagan le piaceva davvero. Le piacevano le lunghe trecce nere e lucide che gli ricadevano insospettabilmente morbide sulle spalle forti, gli occhi scuri e obliqui e quasi familiari nel suo viso di straniero, gli angoli taglienti e i muscoli tesi che aveva intravisto spiando gli uomini nei bagni con le altre ragazze e che era stata l’unica a toccare nella forgia. Le piacevano la sua voce come pietra grigia e il suo accento ancora un po’ troppo pesante, e quel suo sorriso come un grido di battaglia, che non le aveva mai fatto paura. E la sua bocca e il suo sesso caldi come i fuochi della forgia, e la sua pelle fredda e pallida come perle di fiume, e il modo in cui si premeva contro di lei e lasciava che lo guidasse a sé mentre si perdeva nell’anello delle sue braccia.

Amava che fosse diverso sia dagli altri guerrieri goti che dagli unni, e che parlasse con lei nella sua lingua e la ascoltasse veramente, e che fosse stato disposto perfino a provare ciò che gli proponeva, ovvero ciò che aveva proposto a lei Kisteeva con quella sua risata stridula e un sacco di parole come _insegnamento_ e _opportunità_ e _molto meglio per entrambi, credi a me._ E l’aveva fatto senza alcuna vergogna per se stesso e senza la rabbia di un onore offeso, nonostante le avesse fatto giurare di non dirlo a nessuno perché gli altri uomini non potevano capire, e a quanto diceva, nella sua terra non sarebbero riuscite a capire neppure le donne.

Amava anche vederlo coperto solo delle sue gonne, come aveva appena scoperto. La sua sottoveste gli brillava bianca attorno alle gambe divaricate e alle ginocchia piegate, bianche anch’esse, e le sue mani erano così simili alle sue mentre gli si agitavano tra le cosce che tremavano appena, scosse dagli stessi brividi che scuotevano lei.

Le sue dita erano lunghe e fini e svelte. Saganova le aveva già sentite dentro di sé un paio di volte, un po’ impacciate ma deliziosamente avide e audaci. Vederle scomparire nella sua carne umida e lucida e arrossata, ancora e ancora, le fece colare una lingua di fuoco giù per la schiena, lenta e ardente e luminosa come oro fuso.

\- Più lentamente. Più lentamente, mio Khagan, mio guerriero – lo istruì, tra un respiro ansante e un gemito soffocato. Allargò ancora di più le gambe, perché potesse vedere e capire meglio. – Sorella mia. Adorata sorella… –

Hagan la fissò dritta in viso, come per memorizzare l’immagine delle sue guance rosse e della sua fronte sudata, e poi abbassò lo sguardo. Rallentò, imitandola. Si morse il labbro, forte abbastanza per sporcarselo di rosso, ma non accelerò di nuovo. Continuò ad affondare le dita nell’anello dei suoi muscoli e a ritrarle con cautela, come lei stessa faceva per prolungare il piacere quando inseguiva un sogno a occhi aperti o quando voleva sentire le membra cedere fino a farsi piacevolmente molli e stanche.

Dentro, fuori. Dentro, fuori.

Saganova pensò che aveva voglia di leccargli il sangue dalla bocca. E lo avrebbe fatto, ma dopo. Dopo, quando gli avrebbe finalmente concesso di usare anche l’altra mano, che per il momento si limitava a stringere il tappeto fino a far risaltare nette e gonfie le vene e a sbiancare le nocche, per stringersi e accarezzarsi rudemente come facevano gli uomini. O quando l’avrebbe preso in mano lei stessa, per sentirlo fremere contro il suo palmo e bagnarle la pelle.

Prima, gli avrebbe mostrato come incurvare le dita, e come aprirle e richiuderle nella morsa bollente della carne. Come aggiungere un terzo dito alle prime due e poi, magari, anche un quarto.

\- Sorella – disse Hagan, e fu la cosa più simile a un sospiro che avesse mai sentito dalle sue labbra. Il suo viso rimase impassibile o quasi – era difficile notare i lievi mutamenti nella sua espressione eternamente cupa, soprattutto se non si era in grado di prestar loro la giusta attenzione – e il suo respiro era appena affannato. Ma quella lieve sfumatura nella sua voce incolore fu come la scarica bruciante di un fulmine nelle sue vene.

\- Non ancora. Ma presto – gli assicurò, e iniziò a spingere e premere con più forza, contando sul fatto che lui l’avrebbe seguita anche quella volta. Come effettivamente fece. Ancora e ancora.

Per un attimo, un attimo solo, si chiese se stesse pensando a Waldhari. Se mentre il piacere cresceva e cresceva sempre di più dentro di lui, avrebbe chiuso gli occhi per poter immaginare con più facilità di averlo tra le cosce e di accoglierlo dentro il suo corpo. Non gliene avrebbe certo fatto una colpa. Erano in molti quelli come lui, tra gli unni e, con più discrezione, anche tra i goti. E anche lei aveva avuto altre sorelle, prima un paio che l’avevano istruita e poi altre che l’avevano voluta come insegnante, prima dell’arrivo dell’unica che poteva spostarsi a suo piacimento tra le bande dei guerrieri e la corte delle donne. Lì dentro, però, lei era l’unica sorella che lui avesse e viceversa, e il resto del mondo rimaneva confinato fuori.

Quindi, fu con un brivido di soddisfazione che accolse il suo nome sulla sua lingua, quando Hagan non riuscì più a trattenersi e si riversò contro il proprio stomaco.

\- Non male, per essere la prima volta – sorrise Saganova, e Hagan scoprì i denti in risposta mentre la osservava toccarsi più rapidamente e con più vigore per seguire il suo esempio.

 

 

 


End file.
